Various industries, such as detergent manufacturing, pharmaceutical manufacturing, agrochemical manufacturing, and personal care manufacturing include compositions comprising active ingredients, particularly enzymes, that tend to form dust due to physical forces encountered during handling and blending operations. One of the problems with dust formation is that dust can cause health problems and allergic reactions. In an effort to protect the active ingredient and reduce dust formation, active ingredients have been formulated with various compounds including binders, coating agents, bleach-scavenging agents, and various encapsulating agents. Numerous techniques have been developed to produce these formulations including prilling, extrusion, spheronization, drum granulation, and fluid bed spray coating. (See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,991; U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,219; U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,297; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,649).
However, prior art formulations, which produce particles or granules including an active ingredient, do not always exhibit sufficient impact resistance during handling and as a result form dust when typical physical forces are encountered during handling.